


Bootless Bard in need of a strong witcher

by EllieStormfound



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Buffskier, Geralt has to carry him, Idiots in Love, Jaskier loses his boot in the river, M/M, That's it, no beta we die like witchers, that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieStormfound/pseuds/EllieStormfound
Summary: Sorry, I am bad with titles!Jaskier loses his boot in the river so Geralt has to carry him :)
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 12
Kudos: 75





	Bootless Bard in need of a strong witcher

“Oh, fuck...shit...Geralt? Hey, Geralt,” Jaskier yelled after the witcher, “stop! Please?”

With a heavy sigh Geralt did as he was asked and turned around. He was about thirty meters ahead, Roach - packed full with their bags - beside him. They had just crossed the ford of a river. Geralt was annoyed because today the bard had lingered at every meadow to admire the wildflowers and scenery and now it was almost dark and they still had an hour to go till the next village. They could already sit by a warm fire eating a hearty meal... 

So he had ignored the suspicious splash he heard behind him as Jaskier had passed the ford, but of course this tactic was not fruitful.  
“Geralt, I...ahm…” Jaskier called after him, “I lost my boot in the river.”  
Geralt sighed again, louder this time and growled, “then get it out already.”  
“I can’t see it anymore, the current must have taken it…”  
“That’s your problem,” the witcher said and turned around. Of course he wouldn’t let Jaskier just stand here, but he was angry and wanted to leave him to stew for a moment longer.  
“Geralt, please, can’t I ride on Roach to the village?”  
Turning around to the bard, he called, “no, Roach has already enough to carry with all our bags, the books you bought and the griffin head.” But he was already slowly turning back to the bard, Roach following him. 

Jaskier was standing on his one booted foot, the bare foot in the air, trying to balance himself with outstretched arms.  
“Then you have to carry me,” Jaskier said, “please”. He put on his best pleading puppy-eye-expression, brows slightly furrowed, lips in a pout. Geralt was sure that he secretly practised in front of a mirror and what annoyed him the most was that it worked on him.  
“No, absolutely not,” he growled, at least trying not to give in too quickly. Even though he tried his best not to show it, he could never stay mad at the bard for long.  
When he was standing in front of Jaskier he asked, “how did you even manage to lose your fucking boot in the river? It’s a ford, your boots shouldn’t even be wet.”  
Jaskier had reached over, grabbing onto Geralt’s shoulder for balance and sighed contentedly. 

“My boot got stuck between two stones,” he began but was interrupted by Geralt, “I told you to look where you were going. You always have your head in the clouds.”  
Chuckling, Jaskier made a hop towards Geralt so he was standing directly in front of him, carefully placing his bare foot on one of Geralt’s boots and smiling brightly despite the situation.  
“Oh Geralt, you know that you are the practical one in our... friendship,” Jaskier said, eying Geralt’s raised eyebrow, “I am the poet, it is my job to have my head in the clouds.”  
Geralt sighed. Since he had met the bard sighing had become one of his primary expressions - with groaning and the occasional “fuck” peppered in.  
“As I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted, my boot got stuck between two stones and when I pulled it out it slipped from my foot the moment it was free.”

Jaskier gestured theatrically with one arm, losing his balance so that Geralt had to put an arm around the bard’s waist, pulling him to his chest to keep him steady.  
“Oh, thank you,” Jaskier said, still smiling, “will my knight in ahm...dirty armor carry me now?” He batted his eyelashes dramatically.  
Again, for the 100th time today Geralt sighed. “Step off my boot, bard,” he said and when Jaskier did, he turned around, offering his back.  
“A piggyback ride, how exciting,” he exclaimed, grabbing onto Geralt’s broad shoulders as the witcher bent his knees a bit to lower himself. Jaskier hopped onto his back, wrapped his legs around Geralt’s waist before the witcher put his arms under the bard’s legs to support him.

“Don’t pull my hair,” he grumbled, tugging a bit on Jaskier’s long legs and wiggling around to find a comfortable position for the bard on his back.  
“I won’t do anything to inconvenience you further, my dear,” Jaskier purred,” do you want me to sing to you?”  
Instead of answering, Geralt whirled around. The reed canes at the riverbank were moving and Jaskier could hear wet footsteps coming toward them.

*a wild drowner appears*

“Hold on tight,” Geralt said as Jaskier gasped. The witcher made the aard sign with one hand, sending a wave of air towards the drowner, making it stumble back, and reaching with the other hand for his silver sword strapped to Roach’s saddle, letting go of Jaskier’s legs in the process. The bard had already wrapped his legs securely around Geralt’s waist and his arms loosely around his neck.

Geralt made a few steps towards the drowner who had found footing again, growling and breathing its foul breath in their directions. Jaskier gagged and Geralt lunged forward, silver sword raised. He could feel Jaskier burying his face in his hair - he was not sure if it was in fear or disgust. It was surprising that a bard on his back did not really hold him back in the fight, he had just to be careful not to hit Jaskier with his sword. The drowner was now running towards them, but with a practised swordblow he hit the grey-blue monster in the shoulder, making it stumble again.  
Geralt could feel Jaskier lifting one arm and with a cry of “die, you foul beast!” throwing a small dagger at the drowner. The blade did not bury itself in the beast but to Geralt’s surprise hit it in the head with the hilt, stopping it’s next assault. This gave Geralt the crucial second to swing his sword and decapitate the drowner.

There was a split second of eerie silence only to be broken by the thudd of the drowner head on the forest floor and a moment after that a cheering bard.  
“Gerat, that was brilliant!” Jaskier said, still wrapped around the witcher’s back, “this is way better than just looking from the sidelines!"  
The witcher huffed, “you’ve seen me fight drowners multiple times now.”

“But this time I was IN THE FIGHT! We practically fought together, Geralt! I will write a hundred ballads about this!” Geralt could not only hear but feel the bard laugh in delight as he slowly walked back to roach. He rolled his eyes as he looked in the saddlebags for a cloth to clean his sword. The drowner looked old and malnourished so there was no point in cutting him up for parts.  
“The way you move, I could feel every muscle flexing, your sharp intake of breath right before the deathblow,” Jaskier lamented, “I always knew you were a magnificent fighter, but to experience it in such close proximity is just overwhelming!”

Geralt had cleaned his sword and stored it away again, gripping for Roach’s leash, making his way toward the village.  
“We have to buy you new boots tomorrow,” he said.  
“You sure?” Jaskier asked, “I quite like this arrangement.” 

Geralt had his hands under Jaskier’s legs again for support and pinched him in the sensitive skin at the back of his knee.  
“Ouch,” Jaskier exclaimed, “I was just joking, you brute!”  
And a moment later he continued, “I could make it up to you by carrying you for a while tomorrow.”  
Geralt snorted, “as if you could carry me.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! Leave a comment and let me know what you think (about this fic or in general!)  
> Do you think Jaskier can carry Geralt? 
> 
> Find me on tumblr [EllieStormfound](https://elliestormfound.tumblr.com/)


End file.
